Final Chapter Legendary Items
~Legendary Item Pack~ Made by the wonderful Sephalovable Mediafire ''': http://www.mediafire.com/download/jaytguec6btz43c/Legendary+Items+v1.1.zip '''Dropbox : https://www.dropbox.com/s/ti3cc84zg1y0syq/Legendary%20Items%20v1.1.zip?dl=0 Installation Help 1) Download the .zip 2) Once you have downloaded it, double click on the file and it should open 3) Once open, you should see a folder inside labelled "Feralheart", enter this folder by double clicking 4) You should see a .cfg labelled "Items" and a folder labelled "media" 5) Locate your Feralheart Folder. If you are on windows, you can do this by clicking "Start" on your task bar, and going to "Computer". Once you have, go to C:, then look for the folder labelled "Feralheart" unless you installed elsewhere. 6) Enter the folder labelled "Feralheart" 7) Return to the .zip, grab the .cfg and media folder and drag them into your Feralheart Folder. It will install on it's own. 8) Say "Yes" to overwrite, for everything. 9) Run and login to Feralheart 10) Go to create a character, go to tab IV or tab 4 11) Click on an item, select "Add". You can only have on 4 items at a time 12) Done! Enjoy! Hope this helped 'Commonly Asked Questions ' Question 1: Will this mess up my items if I already use the Pawesome Pack? Answer: '''No. This builds off of Pawesome pack. Everything that I have added is after Pawsome pack, so all your current items should still be the same. '''Question 2: the items work in the character creation screen, but whenever I try to enter the game it crashes. It only allows me to enter the game in the lonely cave. I'm assuming it's because someone in the maps has on one of the items and my game can't understand the files. This happens even when I don't have any items on my characters. Any suggestions? Answer: That's probably not your items. Usually when you crash it means something is either corrupted, like a map or something, or stuff like that. The best option I can offer you is just re-download the item pack and re-install it. If that doesn't work, you might need to reinstall your maps. Other characters shouldn't be a problem. The way items work is, there is a total of 255 items allowed in the item list. It goes off of what YOU use. Say you have a christmas hat that is considered the 24th item, if another person has a different pack than you and has let's say.. a giant sword that is considered the 24th item, you will see a christmas hat on them. Your game will look to see, oh, that player is wearing item 24, let's display it as a christmas hat, because that is what my player is using on their game client. ~Legendary Marking Pack~ Made by the wonderful Sephalovable Download Link : http://sephalovable.deviantart.com/art/Legendary-Markings-Feral-Heart-Marking-Pack-V2-538589673 Installation Help 1) Download the .zip 2) Once you have downloaded it, double click on the file and it should open 3) Once open, you should see three files. One is a folder, one is a markings.cfg, and the other is a notepad file that states to put both the folder and .cfg in your Feralheart folder. 4) Locate your Feralheart Folder. If you are on windows, you can do this by clicking "Start" on your task bar, and going to "Computer". Once you have, go to C:, then look for the folder labelled "Feralheart" unless you installed elsewhere. 5) Enter the folder labelled "Feralheart" 6) Return to the .zip, grab the .cfg and media folder and drag them into your Feralheart Folder. It will install on it's own. 7) Say "Yes" to overwrite, for everything. 8) Run and login to Feralheart 9) Go to create a character, and go to the markings section 10) All new markings have been added at the bottom 11) Done! Enjoy! Hope this helped Commonly Asked Questions Question 1: Will this mess up my Mass Markings? Answer: '''No, it shouldn't. This IS Mass Markings, just with stuff that I have added. The only thing that might get messed up is a few things, as I got rid of duplicates. '''Question 2: You do know there is a marking limit of 255 per head, tail, and face right? Answer: Yes. I DO know that. When it says "Over 1,100" Markings total, I am adding up all the markings. With two characters (feline and canine) having 255 in head, 255 in tail, and 255 in body; all you do is times 255 by 6. No, there is not 1,100 markings per head, tail, and body. The 1,100 is the total of all the markings combined in the package. There is actually around 1,500. Yes, I know what I am doing. Question 3: Will you be adding more or changing anything? Answer: I cannot add more, but yes I will change things, if there are problems. I did a thorough check to make sure there are no duplicates, but I am human. If you find problems, tell me in the comments.